Reflections
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: It is one thing to lose someone close to you, but to lose a twin is like losing half of yourself... George looks back on his life, and a curious dream helps him cure the hole in his heart... Fred and George Weasley.


'**Reflections'**

**George and Fred Weasley**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

It is one thing to lose one who is so close to you, but to lose a twin is like losing half of yourself.

Or so George Weasley thought, as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes after having the most curious of dreams. His eyes held a faint haunted look that had been there since his brother Fred's passing over six years before, and despite the number of years that had gone by, so painfully slow, since that awful night, the hole that Fred's death had left in George's heart was as fresh and raw as it had been when he first saw the broken and beaten body lying limp in his older brother, Percy's, arms.

His mind soared back to that night, as it did every morning, though this time he felt slightly different. He gazed down at the pale face, that could have been his own, and great sadness settled on him like a smothering blanket. It had taken the strength of his entire family to stop him storming the Castle and ripping the heads off of every Death Eater he came across. Instead, he resigned himself to kneeling next to his brother, stroking the blood soaked hair from his staring eyes, and closing them with a gentle touch. The ghost of a smile still resided on Fred's lips, and George frowned, realising it would be the last smile that his brother would ever give. It had seemed strange to him, how Fred could look so peaceful and calm, when such a torrent of anguish was ripping through George's own heart.

After that night, it was a rare sight indeed to see a smile on George Weasley's lips. Although he continued on with their business, his heart was not in it, and none of the inventions he created were ever as good as the one's the twins would have come up with together.

Eventually, George had found comfort in the arms of his ex-classmate, Angelina Johnson, who helped to numb the pain, if only a little. They married, though he had refused to have a best man, knowing that there had only ever been one man who was cut out for such a job. The celebrations were kept simple; no mean feat for a member of the overly extended Weasley family.

George was surprised, and a little confused, when a couple of months ago Angelina had revealed she was pregnant with his son. He wasn't sure how he felt about the news, knowing, with a sense of guilt, that Fred would never be able to grow up and discover the wonder of love and children. He didn't allow himself to be happy about the news of his son, but he knew, inside, that it would probably be the one thing that would truly be able to heal the hole in heart. Perhaps that is why he felt guilty, thinking that anyone could ever fill the gap that Fred had left.

He had been so uncertain, until the curious dream that had come to him this last night…

…

_George was his teenage self again, and was pacing, lost, down the newly ruined corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He felt nothing, and was wandering as though searching for something that he knew would never come. _

_He turned a corner, and was surprised to see his reflection mirrored in a milky-coloured fog. With a start, George realised that it was not him at all, rather it was the ghost of his dead twin._

_Fred's ghost beamed, his face splitting into the hugest of smiles. George remembered that once he had smiled like that, but no longer. Seeing George's subdued expression, Fred made a clicking noise with his tongue and spoke._

"_I never had you down as the sulky type."_

_George was taken aback, and all words fled him._

"_What's the matter? Has the cat got your tongue? Man, you never were one to stop talking, yet look at you! It's creepy." He laughed, making a sound that had grown unfamiliar to George._

"_Fred…"_

"_Haha! The look on your face…You look like you've seen a ghost!" He glanced down at himself, and laughed even louder, "Oh wait, I _am_ a ghost!"_

_Fred's apparent humour was lost completely on his brother, who just gawked at him in wonder._

"_I can't believe…Fred…I-I…I don't…." He felt six years worth of absent tears building up in the corner of his eyes._

"_You realise you're dreaming, right? This isn't exactly real…though I suppose that for all intents and purposes, it may as well be." He grinned and scratched his head sheepishly with a ghostly hand. "There's no need to get all…sentimental on me."_

"_B-But, Fred…I…"_

_A serious look crossed his colourless face._

"_Look, George, there's something I want you to do for me." George nodded his head eagerly, knowing he would do anything for his deceased brother. "I want you to stop being so miserable! You're living for both of us now, and I really think I would have wanted the rest of my life to actually be fun, not all dull and depressing. You seriously need to smile again, and laugh too. Looking at your dismal face just makes me wanna punch it, at least then I might get some expression outta you!" Fred doubled up with laughter, and George watched him doubtfully, wondering if he was mocking him or just joking. Deciding it was the latter, he nodded and responded._

"_I suppose….But...y-you have no idea how difficult it'll be….Nothing's the same without you! Nothing's funny anymore…" _

_Fred shook his head and made a ridiculous face._

"_Look at this face. Now_ that's_ funny. Surely you haven't lost your ability to recognise pure comical genius when you see it?"_

_George looked away. Fred made a shocked expression._

"_Huh, well_that's_ depressing. Look, there's a reason we created Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was to provide laughter and joy to people, even when all else seemed hopeless and dark. With that intention in mind, then surely you can see why I am trying to cheer you up? You need to learn to enjoy life again. You need to giggle, to chuckle, to absolutely guffaw. That's the George I know and love."_

_George grimaced._

"_I know…it's just hard, y'know, without you there. I just can't do this on my own."_

_Fred rolled his eyes and sighed._

"_You don't get it, do you? You're not alone, idiot. I am part of you, and I always will be. We're twins. Not even death can break a bond that strong." He grinned suddenly, "You can't get rid of me that easily." Seeing George's doubtful expression, Fred continued._

"_We look the same, we sound the same, we even think the same. All you have to do is look in a mirror and you'll see me smiling out at you. All you have to do is laugh, and I'll be laughing with you too! I have always been a part of you, and I always will be. Understand that, and you'll see me in everything you do. If you don't…well I suppose I really will be gone. Forever."_

_George glanced up sharply and noticed the smile of Fred's grey face._

"_Okay, I was kidding about the last bit, but you had to see your face! I've not seen you look so serious since that day you thought you were going to die because you were choking on that puke flavoured Bertie Botts Every-Flavour bean! Man, that was a funny day…"_

_George almost smiled then, remembering that day fondly…_

"_That's more like it!" Fred walked forward, and placed his strangely warm hand on the side of George's head that was missing an ear, "Now, I know I can make you feel whole again inside, but really, mate, I don't think I can do anything about your little missing body part. Well, I guess we could make that Snape attend a _Hearing._ Get it? Hearing…ear….Oh, come on, that was a good one!"_

_A smile flitted for a moment across George's face, and he responded._

"_Well, maybe we could have if the slimy git hadn't gotten himself killed by You-Know-Who."_

_Fred smiled then, and George felt himself smile an identical mischievous grin. _

_George realised that he was slipping back into a waking consciousness, and he grabbed Fred desperately. _

"_Oh no…don't go, please!"_

_Fred began to fade, along with the dream, and he spoke his final words._

"_I'm not going anywhere, remember. I'm always with you. Oh, and I have one last thing to ask…Will you name….your son…..after….m…e?" _

_Screaming his agreement at him, George tried to claw back the dissipating visage of Fred's ghost, but he failed as his mind awakened…_

…

Pulling himself into a sitting position, George considered the strange, yet wonderful dream he had just had, and turned to watch his wife stirring next to him. Angelina awoke, and, smiling sleepily, she placed her arms around her husband and pulled herself up so that she leant against him. For the first time in six years, George Weasley smiled, the muscles in his face welcoming the never forgotten expression. Angelina looked surprised, but grinned ecstatically in response, welcoming the return of the old George she had fallen for back at school. He contemplated for a moment, and remembering dream-Fred's final request, he spoke.

"You know, Ange, I've thought of a name for our son-" She cut him off.

"Fred."

George regarded his wife with surprise, and nodded quickly.

"Uh, yes. How did you kn-" Once again, she stopped him speaking, this time with a quick kiss on the lips.

"He was your twin brother and he died fighting for our freedom. Surely, he is worthy of such a tribute?" She smiled at him and he agreed enthusiastically.

Angelina kissed him again and climbed out of their bed, claiming she needed to use the bathroom. Watching as she left, he caught his reflection in the mirror that hung on the back of their bedroom door. Seeing the smile that was etched across his face, he saw, for the first time in a long while, his brother looking out.

He realised then, with certainty, that as long as he survived, Fred would exist too in the world, shadowing his every move and echoing his every laugh.

Fred Weasley may have died physically, but in spirit, he lived on…

* * *

**A/N: I've always wondered how George would have reacted to the death of his twin, as it is never really shown in the book. So yeah, here is my interpretation of George's thoughts, feelings, and his memories of Fred Weasley, and what it would finally have taken for him to regain some of the old humour he used to have. Enjoy!**


End file.
